crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Salad finger's suicide
hey guys i... well want too tell you something. has anyone seen salad fingers? you know a green muant thing with long fingers (three on each hand) when i first saw him i was like hey this guy does not look so scary but there was one video that made me not want too watch salad fingers ever again..... it started like this. i was taking my dog dixie for a walk until i stopped at a house. it looked rather, well how do i put this together? dirty. i knocked on the door and there was a man he was the creator of salad fingers david firth! me: are you david firth? david: yeah why are you a fan of salad fingers? me: uuuhhh yeah why david: well you can come in if you want me: okay. as i walked in i see a desk which suppose to be david's. me: WOW DAVID this place is awesome! david: do you have some friends who like salad fingers? me: OH HELL YEAH I DO i then called up my friend her name is emma but i rather not give out my name cause it's private. emma: (enters the house) OMFG I CAN"T BELIVE I'M IN DAVID'S HOUSE me: i know right! david: do you girls want too watch salad fingers us: YEAH!!!!!! we sat on the couch and got some popcorn and david put his iphone on his TV and the episodes started. the epidodes that played were friends, cage, present, shore leave, spoons, and cupboard. i didn't know what happened too picnic, glass brother, and birthday but i thought they wern't finished yet. anyway we got to one episode and i might wanna tell you it is really disturbing it was called, salad fingers' sucide. me: salad fingers' sucide? maybe this is a new episode with a darker turn too it. the episode started with salad fingers sitting on his bed. he looked depressed me: i don't get it emma: me neither david: you'll see salad fingers then let out a big sigh when david said his words. salad fingers: i wonder if hubert cumberdale will be here. he's been gone all week. me: A WHOLE WEEK!? salad fingers then began too look for his finger puppet. mr branches: daddy why am i still out here daddy? (sobs) emma: this does not look like the salad fingers i remember. mr. branches: (sobs) i know where he is daddy salad fingers: y- you do? then where is he? mr branches: right here daddy it then cut too something i won't forget till this very day. it... was..... hubert's body. his eyes were replaced with black holes and he was hanging from a noose salad fingers: (screams) mr branches: here's hubert! he's (permently) asleep (laughs while sobbing) salad fingers: HUBERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i felt really bad for salad fingers suddenly salad had a real gun and for real killed himself me: OH MY GOD did salad fingers just killed himself david: yep it then cut too a salad fingers' funeral stitch-head, mabel, marjory stuart baxter, milford cubicle, jeremy fisher, glass brother, glass mother, mr branches, and dr papinik were there it showed a hyper realistic body of salad fingers it was so real it looked like the bart's dead body from the simpons lost episode dead bart. then the episode ended like that david: so do want me too show this too you parents me: OH FUCK NO i gave david the middle finger and ran out the house till this very day i still have nightmares about this episode about how real mr fingers' body was one night i got a text from david firth it said hey girl i'm sorry i showed you that video it was really horrible when i got it on youtube and got my ads taken away cause of it i'll take it down as soon as possible PS don't upload it on your channel dude it's not cool.....Category:Blatant Ripoffs Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Intentionally bad